<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>【初代光/all光】加雷马皇后奋斗史 by SwallowOrchideous</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28366029">【初代光/all光】加雷马皇后奋斗史</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/SwallowOrchideous/pseuds/SwallowOrchideous'>SwallowOrchideous</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Final FantasyXIV</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 22:54:18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>16,022</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28366029</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/SwallowOrchideous/pseuds/SwallowOrchideous</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>年幼的光被独裁官索鲁斯强掳到寒冷的北洲加雷马做他的妻子。两个人从1517年到1577年，从独裁官和桀骜的小男孩，到加雷马帝后，六十年，从时间的缝隙里偷来的一场陪伴。<br/>此文是all光汤底，加雷马三代祖孙感情明显，其余只是人人都爱光之战士罢了。<br/>包括但不仅限于：强暴/产乳/双性/洗脑/囚禁/生子</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Solus zos Galvus | Emet-Selch x Warrior of Light</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>35</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>【初代光/all光】加雷马皇后奋斗史</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>第六星历1517年 星五月十二日<br/>    独裁官留在家中的扈从此刻站在议政厅的门口，一口大气也不敢出。<br/>    不知过了多久，里面才传出一个声音：<br/>    “进来吧。”<br/>    门开了，扈从低着头走进去，双腿像灌了铅，肩膀也控制不住地抖个不停。坐在他面前的是加雷马最有权势的男人，为整个共和国带来改革与力量的神，他有着显赫的军功、天才的魔导科技才能和不可抗拒的人格魅力，而他今年刚刚28岁，无论接近他多少次都会觉得令人生畏。<br/>    “他怎么了？”索鲁斯·加尔乌斯问道，尽管他已经猜出了大致。<br/>    “夫人不见了……明明前一秒还在房间里，转头拿个东西的功夫就……”<br/>    索鲁斯脸上没有出现愤怒或慌张，只是点了点头，继续问道：<br/>    “什么时候发现的？”<br/>    “早上七点左右。”<br/>    “几个钟头跑不了多远，”索鲁斯伸了个懒腰，让人给他穿上外套，“准备车吧，也忙了一上午，该活动活动筋骨了。”<br/>    没一会功夫，索鲁斯斗篷里裹着一个乱七八糟的布团回到家里，桌上的食物甚至还是温的，扈从们手忙脚乱地为他准备热水和青磷手炉，索鲁斯展开怀里的布团，露出一个人族的男孩来。<br/>    他明显冻坏了，出的气多进的气少，头发和睫毛上都是霜，肚皮上覆盖着薄薄脆脆的冰膜，被暖气弄化了之后散发出一股雄性的腥味。加雷马没什么好吃的，最多的就是腌菜和土豆，光浑身没点御寒的脂肪，全身除了这些乱七八糟的布什么也没穿，也尽是伤，手上、腿上、腰上都是淤青或红肿的掐痕，两团鼓胀的乳房上面更是惨不忍睹，屁股上也是齿印、指痕遍布，下体居然有两套器官，那是被加雷马的手术改造过的，此刻肿得像个小桃子，穴口糊满了结冰的精液，屁股缝到脚踝淌着好几条浑浊的精液冰柱，像某种雕塑艺术，就连手指甲都像被什么东西刮了一截，露出指腹的肉——那是昨天晚上索鲁斯一时兴起给他削的，不然今天独裁官背上的血可能要弄脏他最喜欢的一件衬衫。<br/>    今天才是独裁官阁下新婚第一天。<br/>    索鲁斯给男孩喂了几口吹凉的萝卜汤他才悠悠醒转，看到索鲁斯的第一反应仍然是警惕，喝下的汤也差点呛了出来。<br/>    “睡美人终于醒了，冬日清晨的短途旅行怎么样？加雷马风景很不错吧，希望我没有打扰你在雪地里打盹儿的兴致。”<br/>    光张了张嘴，他的舌头咽下汤后还是麻的，说不出话，不然早就骂出艾欧泽亚的粗口了。<br/>    “我今天一早说什么来着，加雷马从星五月就会入冬，这个季节成年加雷马人都有冻死的，何况是你……居然连窗帘都裹在身上，我该说你什么好。”<br/>    今天一早索鲁斯跟奸死鱼一样在他身体里内射之后吩咐扈从，等他醒了不能给他穿任何一件衣服，要光浑身赤裸地坐在床上等他回来。可谁能想到光等他一走就从床上弹起来，把屋子里能蔽体的布全都盖在身上，从窗户口跳了下去，这么高的楼，这一摔估计要把他全身的血都摔干了，他拖着不利索的腿和又肿又痛的下身，身上还被精液弄得湿淋淋，加雷马的寒冬连熊都不敢轻易出来，他居然就这样跑了几十里的路，最终倒在城外的白桦林子里不省人事，幸好被索鲁斯捡了回来，不然今天独裁官就要恢复单身了。<br/>    光的身体还僵着，索鲁斯把他抱到餐桌边，一口一口喂他吃东西，喂完把他嘴边的酱汁擦干净，问道：“既然这么想跑，给你个机会，想不想开飞空战舰？”</p><p>第六星历1517年 星六月二十九日<br/>    光的嘴被塞住了，喉咙里发出愤怒的哼哼声，被吊在轻型驱逐舰的天花板上，大脚趾要很用力才能勉强够着地面。<br/>    索鲁斯走进内舱，摘下头盔放在一边，坐在躺椅上，魔导机械爪自动放开光的衣领，把他放在独裁官的膝头。<br/>    光最近总是饿，脸颊也日益丰润，咬一口就是一个牙印，远东图册上画的糯米团就是这种感觉吧。整个国家都知道独裁官的夫人已经怀孕，一个男人硬生生被干到怀上小孩，只有他自己不相信，一旦找到空闲就想办法跑，鼓起的小腹也当看不见。<br/>    体恤下人的独裁官只好把这不听话的小猎犬带在身边，出征时也带着，还教他开魔导机甲试验品，一炮就能轰毁敌军的城墙，人命在他手下比蚂蚁还贱。据说年幼的第一夫人玩得很是开心，坐在上面一颠一颠不断地高潮，魂都快丢了，有幸运的士兵得见此幕，杀敌的勇气空前高涨，爆发出了非人的战斗力。<br/>    独裁官偕配偶亲自上前线无疑使士气大振，两天就拿下了山岳小国纳尔玛斯克。<br/>    索鲁斯抽出光嘴里的布，收获了两句有气无力的艾欧泽亚粗口。光被套上粉白色的盗版护理医师长袍，下身什么也没穿，索鲁斯还装模作样地和他演戏：“我在战场上受了重伤，这儿肿的快有两倍大了，能不能帮帮我呢？”一边说还一边引导着光的手去摸自己的阴茎，那儿确实肿得够呛，急需找个洞插来泄泄火。<br/>    “哎哟，您给的药似乎有点粘啊……”索鲁斯眯着眼，手从光真空的袍子下面伸进去摸来摸去，从里面还掉出一根正在震动的硬棒子，甩出一堆黏糊糊的水液。<br/>    光很不配合地推拒索鲁斯的胸膛，尽管那没什么用。<br/>    “怎么了，生气了？不是总想出来玩吗，出来又不满意，真是难伺候的小孩。”舰外是残留的炮火与未散的硝烟，肉体凡躯的士兵向青磷驱动的魔导装甲发动冲锋，成堆的尸体倒在他们脚下，人们失去了自己的同伴，而光坐在温暖的驱逐舰里，茶盏还在冒着热气。这样的玩耍，教他怎么开心得起来。<br/>    “是觉得战争太残酷，还是为牺牲的士兵感到不公平？那我问你，你为他们表示同情，那么加雷马人呢，我们就不配拥有更好的生活？不配拥有活下去的机会？”索鲁斯摆正他的下巴难得正经地问。<br/>    “也不是……”光迷茫地望着索鲁斯，他还没理解侵略的含义。他以前一直生活在伊尔萨巴德一个靠近阿尔迪纳德次大陆的一个人族集落里，直到被索鲁斯强掳回加雷马。人族的男孩不怕见血，他杀过猪羊杀过妖异，也不是没杀过通缉犯然后去镇上的酒馆领赏钱，可是一场战役亡了一个国家，这对他来说太过、太过沉重了。<br/>    “今天你也见识过战场了，如果你不杀掉敌人，死的人就会是你，你对他们有怜悯，他们对你可不会有。你可知他们把不会魔法的加雷马人从他们的领地上轰出去的时候是什么样的嘴脸，他们难道有想过加雷马族在北洲极北的地方能不能活下去？”<br/>    “可……”光想说加雷马人也不是活不下去，他们不是有青磷泉吗，可是想想青磷能源也是有了索鲁斯才发扬光大的，没有青磷泉他们甚至无法度过冬天，他是擅长感受以太的人族，也许他的祖上就是把加雷马人赶到绝境的人之一，他没立场说这话。<br/>    “那块领土本来就是我们的，只是把它拿回来而已，今后我们还会夺回更多，因为我是最适合统治它的人。你都多大了还以为世界和过家家一样，按加雷马的年纪来算你早就该当妈妈了，别再那么幼稚。现在来做些成熟的事，来吧，坐上来，然后把腿张开，昨天晚上光顾着战报没找你，想必下面休息得不错吧。”<br/>    索鲁斯掰开光的腿，强行往狭窄的肉缝里挤，被肉棍子干比被假棍子干难受多了，因为那上面还有青筋，加雷马人的那根又大，他下体都快裂了，子宫坠痛，小腹抽搐收缩。<br/>    “别以为我是什么魔鬼、杀人狂，你比我更胜一筹，你会把一切威胁到你自己和你所爱的东西都消灭，用比我更直白、尖锐的方式，我们之间才没有什么你死我活，你跟我是一样的，一样的固执、狠毒、为达目的不择手段，我们……”<br/>    “我们才不一样！”光痛苦地喊，“至少……不要屠杀普通人……”他自己也曾是普通人之中的一员，如果没被索鲁斯强掳来，说不定就是那死在炮火下的小兵之一。<br/>    索鲁斯先是愣了一下，而后畅快地笑起来，掰过他的脸和他接吻：“哎哟喂，我的小国母已经有几分样子了啊，放心吧，你的丈夫是个仁慈的执政官，我不仅不会屠杀，我还会给他们带来魔导科技，你能享受到的一切他们也都能享受到，我怎么对待加雷马人就怎么对待异族人，怎样，可还满意在下对您子民的待遇，杀人不眨眼的‘母亲’大人？”<br/>    光似乎是放下什么重担一样，下身的肉壁紧了又松，小腹已经有了孕肚的样子，隐隐浮现出阳具的形状，身体里的东西趁机探入他的宫颈，被蜷缩的宫口死死咬着。他试着张开嘴，让欢愉的轻哼从身体里流出来，混杂在下体的水声里，索鲁斯把下巴搁在他头顶，发出轻盈的喟叹。<br/>    索鲁斯说得对，做爱确实是成熟的事，它是成年人的良药，除却睡觉之外，打发时间最舒服的就是做爱了，在索鲁斯射进他身体里的那一刻，光第一次尝试着绞紧阴道，颇有成就感地听着索鲁斯在他身上剧烈地喘，他一定也很快活吧。<br/>    尸体、鲜血、毁灭的城市和冲天的火光，他可以短暂地忘记。</p><p>第六星历1518年<br/>    加雷马最大的新闻就是独裁官的夫人生产的消息。<br/>    毕竟一场又一场胜利他们已经听到习惯甚至腻烦了。<br/>    有人算过日子，独裁官的夫人是在独裁官出征期间怀孕的——毕竟独裁官天天都在出征，在战场上还有精力在自己的妻子身上一逞雄风，是英勇无敌、藐视一切敌人的表现，这种态度令军队士气大振，国内的群众对独裁官的崇拜热情也十分高涨。<br/>    至于话题的中心——独裁官的配偶只是短短地在广场上露过一面，他是跟着索鲁斯独裁官一起出现的，脸颊被青磷暖炉熏得通红，缩在和独裁官一样的毛领里，他只出来散了散步就回去了，应该是独裁官担心他受不了这里的寒冷，毕竟人族男性的身材实在是太过娇小可人，加雷马连未成年的少女都比他高上半个头，一定得好好保护起来才行，国都流行的报纸上刊登了他的照片，街头巷尾的市民都津津乐道他怪异的走路姿势和红肿的嘴唇，他的神情平和但有点痴傻，反而显得更加无辜，独裁官大人想必出门前才狠狠疼爱过他，说不定厚袍子下面的双腿还在发软呢！<br/>    光可不知道这些，他正在为生产后过多的“口粮”发愁。加雷马魔导技术给他装的乳腺几乎是孩子一离体就开始工作了，他原本结实柔韧的胸肌涨得像两个奶球，可是索鲁斯很少让他见孩子，因为他不会允许任何其他生命分走自己的那份宠爱。独裁官将自己的时间又分出一份给小小的婴儿，经常抱着他批阅文件，婴儿娇嫩的手缠着他的脖子，皇后在一旁修理他的盔甲，抱怨独裁官实在太浪费暗物质，某种意义上也是温馨的一家人。<br/>    光的奶水不算少，可也算不上多，一口气要喂大小两张嘴还是不够，只能先尽着大的那个吃饱。独裁官的长子一出生喝的就是人工调配的营养奶粉，经常被父亲身上带的鲜奶味馋得吮自己的手指头，但是索鲁斯独裁官不可能分他半口，他自己的胃口就已经很大，光快要应付不过来了，手无寸铁的婴儿怎么可能抢得过他。独裁官每天都能枕在光的大腿或者胸肌上，玩弄他的阴唇或乳首，以光难耐的呻吟为佐料，缓解一天的疲惫。<br/>    这个孩子是个无辜的生命，但也是因为他的降生，光彻底沦为了索鲁斯的精盆和奶壶。</p><p>第六星历1522年暨帝国元年<br/>    吾等之手，吾等之神。<br/>    即使天寒地冻，皇帝陛下的演讲依然令人心潮澎湃，他已经将整个北洲纳入麾下，高声宣布加雷马由共和国转为帝制，自封为加雷马帝国初代皇帝，当他话音落地的那一刻，整个皇都沸腾起来，欢呼声响彻加雷马的领土。加雷马人终于赶上了好年景，他们拥有青磷水和有才能的领导者，魔导院培养优秀的人才，纤维业和魔导产业蒸蒸日上，一片稳中向好、高速发展、多种产业并行的未来正向他们展开。<br/>    小皇子早就被带去休息了，新皇索鲁斯·佐斯·加尔乌斯赞成与民同乐，可是他却坐在高位上，看着狂喜的游行，仿佛是在看一场喧闹的喜剧，它无数次落过幕，又在无数个地方重新上演。<br/>    这一天最高兴的人反而是一向沉默的光，不，现在该叫皇后了。这一天索鲁斯也提前准备过，光行动轻便，难得肚子是空的，没装未成形的胚胎也没装着总也流不干净的浓精，在那片难以控制的狂喜浪潮中，有人实在按耐不住自己对皇后的亲近之意，上前搭话，那人没想到的是，皇后根本没有什么戒心，与他打了招呼，其余趋炎附势的人见状便凑上去忙不迭地讨好。皇后一视同仁，无论对方是元老院还是士兵，官员还是平民，都是一样对待，还有人提出想请他帮忙，给当差的朋友带个话或者是想要一个和他一样款式的胸针，他都一并答应，并且他和他丈夫一样，几乎是无所不能，如果有他做不到的事，他还会帮忙找到能做这事的人，毕竟谁都想卖皇后一个人情。<br/>    他被簇拥着走下皇室的高台，坐在魔导院送给他帮忙调试机器的谢礼——人族型号的展览款魔导机甲上，游遍了整个皇都，光感到久违的快活，寒冷的空气让他头脑清醒，兜里装着零碎的金币，他拿来买各式素材，学着做加雷马的特色小吃填饱肚子，下身也没有黏腻的感觉，他都快忘了自己身上多余的那些器官，他以为自由的好生活就要来了，他能走出皇都，走出伊尔萨巴德，甚至是去更远的地方。<br/>    就在他喝了过多的北洲高度数特饮，走得摇摇晃晃差点跟着不认识的人回家的时候，新皇恰恰好出现在他面前，把放了一整天假的妻子扛在肩膀上，说着“玩得够多了”，带他回到了他们的家，那座雄伟壮观的宫殿。有魔导机械的协助，新皇几天就已经建成豪华的宫殿群，但光甚至没怎么在其中闲逛过，他只需要熟悉卧室的大床。<br/>    从那之后，新皇下令兴建新的宫殿，定名为离宫，专门用于给他的妻子居住。离宫华丽非凡，像一个嵌金雕花的宝石底座，将他的至宝牢牢锁在宫中。</p><p>第六星历1528年<br/>    在这几年间，帝国放缓了扩张的步伐，皇帝将旺盛的精力投入国家的经济政治建设以及在他妻子身上挥洒。但是伊尔萨巴德明显无法满足索鲁斯的野心，他一直在扩充军备，军事预算达到了一个令人瞠目结舌的数字，这位天生的王者究竟想要做什么路人皆知。<br/>    皇后又怀过几次孕，但是一个孩子都没能生下来，流产原因最多的是过于激烈的性爱，皇后搬进离宫后也没住多久，常被索鲁斯以散心为由带出去视察领土，美其名曰游山玩水能够刺激性欲，光往往大着肚子回来，在宫里呆上一阵子就流掉了，于是又要出去散心，周而复始。<br/>    有人为了讨好皇后为他带来一窝他家乡附近买来的小陆行鸟，摇摇摆摆叽叽喳喳又毛茸茸的，很是可爱，光确实开心了一阵子，可是没养多久就死了一只，加雷马太冷了，冻死的。后来光在它们换羽期整天放在胸口暖着，这举动又惹陛下不高兴了，理由是皇后的奶头上尽是陆行鸟味，他不能容忍有任何其他的生命和他分享口粮，于是这一窝小鸟全被送走，光又没了精神寄托。索鲁斯除了教他读书写字之外就是让他怀孕，然而能不能生得下来全凭运气，然而生育之神再也没有眷顾这片无信仰的国土。好在光的身体还算好，用陛下的话来说：很耐操，以后一定会生很多孩子的。<br/>    光已经丧子到麻木了，唯一的大儿子却跟他不亲近。皇长子和皇帝陛下很像，是个文雅聪慧、富有人格魅力的人，他长成了一个近似完美的少年，才十岁就已经能和陛下进行简单的辩论。陛下从不在自己家人面前夸赞自己的孩子，但是他为那孩子做了许多准备，日后定会委其以重任。<br/>    唯一不对劲的地方是，他从不让这孩子和皇后走得过近，名义上是防止亲眷干预政治，可是大家都知道，索鲁斯大权独揽，皇后又没有亲戚，连命妇淑女们都不见，哪有干政一说？<br/>    更恐怖的是，皇后死去的孩子们似乎没那么简单，有一次光流产后，一个侍女负责处理死婴和胎盘，可她心生不忍，没有把死婴交给皇帝陛下的医师，而是偷偷留了下来想挖个坑埋了，可是过了一会那个死婴变成了一个漆黑的小魔怪，浑身黏糊糊，没有手也没有脚，只有一张饥饿的嘴，正大张着要奶喝。侍女用木棍打死了那个小魔怪，只当是她不懂的以太失控一类事情，后来她为皇后准备晚餐，发现皇帝亲自给自己的妻子准备的催淫汤里面，一根漆黑柔软的触须，不正是那死婴变作的怪东西吗？后来那个侍女就疯了，此事真假难辨，这也变为了关于皇后的诸多怪谈之一。<br/>    索鲁斯陛下在加雷马是活神一般的存在，他的妻子在此荣光之下却并未沦为背板。如果说关于索鲁斯的颂歌能在加雷马任何一个角落听到的话，关于光的秘闻却必须要深入酒馆、军队、富豪庭院中最隐秘的角落才行。关于皇后的事情人们从不公开讨论，但是它像影子一样无所不在。人人都愿意在院子里摆放索鲁斯的雕像，愿意在家中挂索鲁斯率领军队统一北洲的装饰画，但真正能在黑市上炒到天价的是那位神秘皇后的画像，当年索鲁斯宣布帝制那天的旧报纸因为印了光的侧影，如今已经能抵得上皇都一个小院子的价格。光满足了加雷马男人女人对伴侣的一切幻想，勤劳随和又身材娇小，而且还有出色的繁育能力，听听宫里不断传出他怀孕的消息就明白了。北洲的人族男性人人自危，有棕发或者是蓝眼特征其一的必定不能靠近帝国领土，因为几乎是百分百的可能性会被加雷马的壮汉轮奸，他们会想象着皇后的样子把这些男性当作泄欲工具。<br/>    而在加雷马的上流圈子，他们收集的是更疯狂的东西，如果某位大臣能有一两件光穿过的防具或者用过的武具，就已经说明这人是索鲁斯陛下的重臣，才能够得到这样的赏赐，会经常拿出来夸耀；而更高级的是光的贴身服饰，这些收藏家会花巨额金币买通离宫的侍女扈从，让他们从晒衣杆上偷光的内裤和内衣，只要价钱够，人可以为了巨额财富铤而走险，但是这个方法很快就宣告破产，因为光没有那么多内裤可以被偷，于是有人又想出了一个办法，让扈从把客户们准备好的内衣带进宫里，给皇后穿一天再带出来，光对自己的服饰没什么要求——就连这点也很可爱，常常是被龙精虎猛的陛下干得眼神迷离，天都亮了，扈从准备了什么就穿什么，这个办法无疑在皇都引起了一场隐秘的狂欢，各式花纹、款式的贴身内衣被这些不起眼的随从们带进帝后的卧室，而沉浸在爱情中的索鲁斯陛下丝毫没有怀疑，至少看起来没有，直到有个昏了头的蠢货把自己的姓名缩写印在了内裤的裆部，想象是自己贴在皇后湿润柔软的私处，那天陛下突然来了兴致要品尝皇后的蜜汁，还是在白天，刚打开腿就看到那肮脏的绣花，结果当然是陛下大发雷霆，皇后为自己的粗心付出代价，三天没能离开床，离宫的人员上上下下清洗了一遍，那个倒霉蛋被流放到青磷泉开采场没日没夜地做苦工，还被皇都所有纨绔狠狠记了一笔；至于最顶级的“收藏”只存在于传说中，就是那些在索鲁斯还是独裁官时的一些老仆从和医师，据说当年给皇后身体改造的那个魔导医师有一小瓶光刚安上女穴时的第一股淫水，这人到今天还在被陛下的暗卫追杀。<br/>    索鲁斯陛下曾经说过，在军队里得到一等功的士兵或将领不仅可以获得阶级上的升迁，还能获得入宫和皇室共进晚餐的荣誉，自从他说出这句话之后，部队训练的效果空前的好，就连新兵入伍的数目都比往年要多，军队士气高涨，无不摩拳擦掌跃跃欲试企图赢得功勋，毕竟谁不想看皇后腮帮子里塞满美食大口咀嚼的样子呢。<br/>    同年，加雷马帝国军在皇帝的带领下远征东洲。</p><p>第六星历1532年<br/>    加雷马遭遇了多事之秋，对东洲的战争遭遇了名为“多玛”的国度的强烈反抗，同时，在征战的过程中，皇长子病逝，年仅十四岁。<br/>    皇子妃是陛下挑选的淑女，比皇长子大上一些，出身名门，品行端正，一个对未来充满期待的少女，才刚刚结婚几个月的新妇，现在已经变为遗孀，幸而她已经怀孕，并且很有可能是个有继承权的男孩，她的后半生能安稳度过。<br/>    “走吧，”不知过了多久，皇帝对着跪在地上擦拭墓碑的光说，“人都死了。”<br/>    光没动，只是把那上面的雪都扫干净，让那行名字清晰地显现出来，和生卒年一起，旧的雪掸干净，新的又落下去，无论他再怎么清扫，雪终究会将它掩埋。墓碑用的是加雷马族传统的样式，没有什么魔导技术的装饰，坚硬、寒冷、棱角分明。这是这个庞大帝国皇陵里唯一的坟墓，是第一座，却不会是最后一座。<br/>    索鲁斯陛下没带任何护卫，陪着他的孩子和妻子站在雪地里，任由雪落满他的盔甲。<br/>    “你不可能永远呆在这里抚摸他的墓碑，幻想他还能从地下爬出来。”索鲁斯无情地说，仿佛那底下躺的不是他的亲生儿子，而是他的仇人。<br/>    “这么愤怒地瞪着我做什么？你想给他报仇吗？哈哈哈哈……他因为这么一点小小的病痛而死，你连恨都找不到人去恨，一条人命比一片雪花更轻，他从一开始就不该出现，浪费了我在他身上的一切栽培，没用的东西……”索鲁斯伸出手掸掉肩上的雪花，那些晶莹的雪瞬间落在地上，被他的靴子踩进泥里，弹指一挥间，连一声哀叹都没有，像极了脆弱的生命。<br/>    “索鲁斯，在你眼里他就一文不名吗。”光停止抚弄那座墓碑，转向索鲁斯的脸，“我看到过那些穿黑袍的人，我知道你……你不是人类。”<br/>    “被你发现了，我还以为你那时睡熟了呢，早知道该再干你几次的。”索鲁斯竟然毫不避讳地在儿子的墓前说起床笫之事，光握紧了拳头，向前踏出一步，胸膛剧烈起伏。<br/>    “别闹了。”<br/>    “我冒犯到你的自尊心了？本来就是这样，就算他没遇到突发的疾病，他的寿命至多也只有一百年，够做些什么？即使是将毕生都投入研究一个领域都无法探其真容，更何况他还会结婚、生子、再生出更小的孩子，将寿命在得不到任何知识的争吵和抢夺生存所需的资源中浪费掉。我一时的期待令他出世，本就是个错误。”<br/>    光看着索鲁斯，脸上带着孩童一般的矇昧和不可置信，他在否定那个他们都爱的人，否定他这短短十几年的人生，他甚至是在否定光。<br/>    “至于你，”索鲁斯转向他的皇后，“珍惜你现在呼吸的每一口空气，因为你再也不会有机会看到这片天空了。我要你老死在皇宫里，耗尽无意义的短暂生命。”</p><p>第六星历1546年<br/>    “进来。”皇帝的卧室里传出叮铃桄榔的声音，里面似乎在进行一场恶战。<br/>    门外的内侍已经习惯了这种吵闹，皇长孙瓦厉斯推开沉重的门，他的脚下是一地花瓶的瓷片，原来刚才那些声音就是它死亡时发出来的。他的祖父正骑在皇后身上奋力地挺动下身，光的头发许久没有修理过，凌乱地盖住了脸，露出的下巴上满是胡茬，早就有传闻说皇后最近自暴自弃，任其自己的外貌邋里邋遢像个东洲难民，就是想让皇帝厌弃自己，可惜陛下的忍耐力非常人能比，他亲自给皇后洗头洗澡，有胡茬也无所谓，照亲不误，在这样的情况下还令皇后为他生了几个孩子，可是他们一个都没留在宫里。<br/>    “怎么又是你，我不是说过了议政时间结束了吗？”索鲁斯架起光的一条腿，继续他的“伟业”，光躺在他身下像个尸体，在这几年里他已经生了好几次孩子，阴道无需扩张，随时随地都能送上来满足皇帝在这个岁数过于旺盛的性欲，小腹刚刚恢复平坦又被浓精灌满，这张床是天下最舒适也是最残酷的囚牢。<br/>    “您不应该把后代交由元老和将军抚养，这会引起结党……”瓦厉斯在这种情况下还能保持冷静，说出准备过无数次的谏言。<br/>    “我已经回答过你了，我自有决断。”索鲁斯不耐烦地回答。<br/>    “可是您白天根本没有听我说话。”<br/>    “那我现在也不会听。你也是个不小的男人了，能不能看看场合……唔！”<br/>    就在索鲁斯转向瓦厉斯说话的空隙，躺在床上的光对着索鲁斯打了一拳，身子向床外瓦厉斯的方向探出去，眼睛盯住了瓦厉斯的佩剑。<br/>    “你把孩子都拿到哪去了？送给了谁？”光的嗓子几乎全哑了，因为次数过多的口交被操肿了喉咙，索鲁斯说他本来也不会叫床，不如放开了操，导致他说话都不太清楚。他被操得神志昏乱，听到自己的孩子被夺走时像一只发狂的母兽，他在索鲁斯面前只有最基本的生理需求，还有就是交配和产乳，确切地说，已经和母兽没什么两样了。<br/>    索鲁斯被打得流了鼻血，他捂了一下鼻子就去捞光的腰，在他腰上抹出五个血指印，把他肚子里的精液挤出一团流到大腿上，光被迫又回到他身下，还在奋力挣扎，而瓦厉斯站在不远处看着这场宫闱闹剧。<br/>    索鲁斯擦了一把脸上的血恶狠狠地瞪着瓦厉斯，吼道：“这家伙发起狂来跟母熊一样，愣着干什么，要是长了手就给我过来摁着他，没长就滚出去！”<br/>    瓦厉斯犹豫了两分钟，索鲁斯的鼻血流到下巴，咧开猩红的嘴唇，还在持续地在光的身体里顶弄，血滴在光的肚皮上，滴在他为这个男人孕育后嗣的子宫位置，仿佛要画一个纹章。瓦厉斯终于走过去站在祖父的对面，床的另一边，握住光的两只手按在他的头顶，解放了索鲁斯的手，更方便他顶腰。<br/>    “也就这会你还有点用。”<br/>    瓦厉斯听了这话抿紧唇，他才十几岁唇边就有和祖父一样的纹路，而光因为常年饮用索鲁斯调配的各式催乳催淫的诡异汤水，看上去年纪和瓦厉斯居然差不多。<br/>    “还给我……还给我……”光被顶得呻吟都没有力气，只是喃喃地重复没有回音的话。祖母的蓝眼睛从乱发里颠倒地望着他，也颠倒地望着这个由索鲁斯一手建起的宫廷，混乱的、诡异的宫廷。他似乎快绝望了，今天也和平时没什么不一样，被强奸、内射然后怀孕，过一阵子再生下尊贵的加尔乌斯小怪物。光张开嘴，沙哑的吟哦从粉舌下流出来，与其说是高潮的前奏不如说是痛苦的嘶吼，那并不好听，但是对这个屋子里所有姓加尔乌斯的男人来说无异于一剂刚性春药。他真的不会叫床，入宫这么多年也没学会，就像这么多年他还是一如既往地渴求着自由。<br/>    光再看不见瓦厉斯的脸，因为有东西挡住了他的视线，是瓦厉斯的裤裆，将那里的甲片顶起一块，光的手骨响起轻微的碎裂声，索鲁斯的血已经整个下巴上都是，沿着下颌低落到光的小腹，他用手在他小腹上把血抹开，拇指和小指向两侧画一个弧线，中间三根手指向下拉，用自己的血给他画出一个子宫的形状，血痕覆盖了光的阴茎。他低吼着冲刺，准备射精，光手腕的疼痛和高潮的欢愉同时到达，他偏头移开目光，至少在这种时候不能看着后辈的脸。<br/>    索鲁斯射完将自己的屌从妻子身体里抽出来，还在他脸上抖干净精液，靠在床头吐出一口气，像一只吃得饱饱的家养大猫，一身的皮毛滋润得油光水滑。他当然看到了孙子胯间那个鼓包，笑着说道：“看来是时候给你安排一下婚姻大事了啊，瓦厉斯，说吧，想要军队还是领地，从他们的女儿里给你选一个，放心，肯定给你长女。”<br/>    瓦厉斯握紧了拳头，他的爱情注定要成为权力之路的附庸，必要时甚至要刀刀斩断，他自己对此也毫无异议，他应该趁这个机会令自己的利益最大化。他看看床上的光，他的手腕已经被捏碎了，在床上扭曲成一个不可能的形状，双腿毫无羞耻感地大张着，露出红肿的阴户，他的脸上、身上、身体里面全是精液，乱发覆面，蓝眼睛空洞地映出他的脸。</p><p>第六星历1552年<br/>    加雷马帝国占领东洲奥萨德次大陆的边境国多玛，将其变为了自己的准州。<br/>    帝国上下欢欣鼓舞，东洲的丝绸、茶叶、瓷器都变得便宜起来，加雷马人的餐桌也日渐丰富，或许有一天他们真的能摆脱罐头和又咸又硬的腌蔬菜，然而，在索鲁斯大帝班师回朝时，在军队发现了一件大丑事。<br/>    有人偷录皇后的魔导影像私下传阅并售卖，形成了一条完整的产业链。<br/>    这一次皇帝的“绿帽”不再是来自皇都，而是来自军队内部，是阶级严重固化的恶果。<br/>    经历过若干年的开拓征伐，加雷马的军队士兵多由行省征召而来，异族人要服役多年才能取得市民权，然而就算通过这种方式，还是会在生活上遭遇多重阻碍，走在路上也会遭人歧视。异族人在加雷马就像是用过就扔的一次性用品，军队榨干他们所有的价值之后就把这些人当社会的负担一脚踢开，而大帝对异族兵的管控十分严格，不仅让他们远离家乡服役，将他们的亲眷握在手里当人质，还常常对军团进行调任，削弱军团权力，防止反抗。<br/>    这些士兵看不到自己的未来，生命在军队里如同草芥，在战争中接触不到良好的教育，反叛无路，自强无门，只能将青春的精力挥洒进最廉价的娱乐——性爱之中。而离宫经历过二十四年前的清洗运动，许多年轻的侍从都是蛮族，种族间的亲切为他们和这些士兵达成交易构成了先决条件。<br/>    无论世事如何变迁，有一条亘古不变的真理，那就是人可以为了金钱铤而走险。这一次被带进帝后卧室的是轻便的魔导摄录机，民间的机师甚至对它进行了改良，可以整整录上十几个钟头。色欲能让人超越自己的极限，魔导院的天才们都自愧不如。<br/>    魔导影像可以拷贝，平摊下来成本低廉得很，再加上陛下在宫殿里干自己的老婆从不避着人，扈从们能在书房、餐厅、客厅、观景露台许多地方偷录，容易极了，几个最低等的士兵都能用军饷合买一份看上许多天，后来许多加雷马的士兵也加入其中，谁不想看看皇后是怎么在自己丈夫身下被干到失禁的呢。其中售卖最贵的两款一个是皇后在分娩的时候被佣人录下来的，陛下一边在他身后抽插，皇后的下体一边往外推那个孩子，刚露了一个头又被顶回去，皇后被操得一边失禁一边高潮还要一边产子；另一个则需要一点心理承受能力，因为那部影像里帝后二人在性爱中同时往拍摄方向看了一眼，也许陛下那样敏锐警觉的人发现了，也许他像一个普通男人沉浸在和妻子共度的美妙时光里没发现，但是皇后那一瞬间的清醒和惊慌足以把人魂都勾掉，无论如何他们继续做了下去，这一部影像能给人极大的压力和快感，可遇不可求。<br/>    没人敢公开讨论索鲁斯陛下的八卦，但是由于皇后过于频繁的性爱、怀孕和流产，仍然有流言在人群中悄声传递，现摘录粗俗无趣的加雷马笑话三则：<br/>    1<br/>    有一个人问一个士兵：“你知道索鲁斯·佐斯·加尔乌斯最近在哪个战场吗？”<br/>    士兵说：“不知道。”<br/>    那人继续问：“那你知道瓦厉斯·耶·加尔乌斯在哪个战场吗？”<br/>    士兵说：“不知道。”<br/>    那人接着问：“那你知道皇室最近一次露面是什么时候吗？”<br/>    士兵说：“不知道。”<br/>    那人说：“那你知不知道皇后的大腿内有颗痣呢？”<br/>    “放屁！”士兵拍桌而起，“我最清楚了，皇后的大腿根本没有什么痣！”<br/>    2<br/>    一个士兵在离开加雷马前询问皇室的新闻，人们对他说：“皇后怀孕五个月了！”<br/>    士兵听完就跟着部队开拔了。<br/>    许久后士兵回到祖国，再次询问皇室的新闻：“小皇子该学会说话了吧？”<br/>    人们哄堂大笑地说：“您猜怎么着，皇后还是怀孕五个月！”<br/>    3<br/>    三个加雷马帝国的人犯了淫乱罪被打入地府，到了冥王面前，冥王让他们陈述自己的罪孽，并且挑出罪最重的，用鞭子打他的屁眼。<br/>    第一个人说：“我在军队里跟人玩7p，操自己的继姐，还看加雷马皇后挨操的影像自慰。”<br/>    第二个人说：“我约过几百次一夜情，操过树干还操过泥土，还看加雷马皇后挨操的影像自慰。”<br/>    结果第三个人说了一句话，前两个人都被放走了，只有第三个人的屁眼挨了冥王的鞭子，你们猜他说了什么？<br/>    （听笑话的人往往会大声喊“他说‘我就是加雷马的皇后！’”，无论那是什么场所，瞬间就会充满快活的空气。笑话是十分无聊的，但是只要和皇后有关，和性有关，永远有人会一哄而上。）<br/>    这件丑事被揭发的起因似乎是一个百夫长手下的士兵都异常勇武，索鲁斯陛下决定嘉奖他们，询问原因的时候那个百夫长却支支吾吾说不出个所以然来。后经调查发现原来这个百夫长仗着自己是个平原人族还来自艾欧泽亚边区，他拿着一个杯子，谎称这个杯子是拿皇后的逼倒的模，谁冲在最前就让谁用一个礼拜，所以他的士卒无不奋勇争先。<br/>    这个消息的真实性有待商榷，但是有一个百夫长消失了是确确实实的（散布这个消息的人也消失了），所以到最后甚至真的有人相信那个不知下落的杯子是用皇后的逼倒的模。陛下将离宫的佣人全部清空，加雷马偌大的皇宫里只有皇族和门外的杂役，再也不会有人有机会进入陛下的皇宫内部，同时军队也增加了一部分支出用于士兵的精神娱乐生活，黑酒馆查封了好些，皮条客们人人自危，此事被称为“第二次皇后改革”，尽管它跟皇后本人一点关系也没有。<br/>    那天光正在院子里百无聊赖地打木桩，突然索鲁斯怒气冲冲地进来，遣散了一切人，粗暴地撕开他的衣裳就开始强制性交，可怜的皇后根本不知道发生了什么事，他笨拙地辩解自己没有和任何人淫乱，被操得昏过去又醒过来几次，最后多了一堆伺候陛下吃饭穿衣的没用任务，报酬是数不清的精液，光欲哭无泪。<br/>    他那天被强迫蹲着尿尿，阴茎里插着惩罚的带刺软管睡着了，昏睡在精滩上微微打着鼾，丝毫不知道他改变了多少男孩的命运。</p><p>第六星历1557年<br/>    今年加雷马的新年庆典又添了不少时兴东西，阿拉米格的炖菜，多玛的黄金米饭，达尔马斯卡的美酒，还有隆冬时节依然鲜美甘甜的水果都被摆上了宴席的餐桌，今年的作战依然顺利极了，索鲁斯大帝仍然采用闪电战的方法，迅速地占领了阿拉米格，又是一笔巨大的财政收入。进入举行宴会的多慕思中，元老们喝着酒趁机与新升职的猛将搞好关系，皇族坐在长桌的上首，瓦厉斯身穿重甲礼服出席，咀嚼着盘子里的大块生牛肉，芝诺斯在这种场合提不起精神——他在哪都提不起精神，整天垂着眼睛无精打采，瓦厉斯也不管他，只顾着和人聊战事，本该属于女眷的位置根本没有预留，皇室的主支现在一位太子妃或皇子妃都没有了。<br/>    而在宴席的主位，坐着为赐予他们一切的大帝，他优雅如一尊天神，雄伟如一座山峰，他满意地看着眼前的嘉宴，他身上穿着华丽的重甲，两肩宽阔浑厚，头顶的皇冠犹如怒牛的长角，他正如他的名字一般，如一轮太阳照耀着加雷马。<br/>    从他的身后走出一个身材矮小的人族，宴会中的交谈声更大了，像是在刻意掩饰什么，有些人甚至没话找话握着酒杯打断了别人的话茬，而那被打断的人也一下子突然忘了自己要说什么，于是几个人尴尬地笑了起来，还一边往上首方向偷瞄，以为他看到自己这幅窘态会不会无奈地笑一笑。<br/>    那个人族身穿红色黄金港服饰，领子交叠在胸前，脖子上系着黑色围巾，长长地拖在身后，腰上挂着东洲人的礼仪佩刀，还有代表新年祈福的挂饰。他有点窘迫地迟疑了一下，坐在大帝的大腿上，脸上没有任何表情。<br/>    索鲁斯拿了一个精致的食盒递给光，让他打开，他要吃里面的东西，光打开食盒，拿起多玛式的两根细竹棍餐具，灵巧地夹起一块儿蘸了酱油和芝士的米饭卷，喂到索鲁斯嘴边。<br/>    可是大帝没有张开嘴吃，他把光往怀里搂了搂，把他打横放在自己大腿上，光被这一晃，手上的食物掉了，幸好他反应快拿手接住，可还是弄脏了索鲁斯的白胡子。<br/>    “该罚。”索鲁斯颠了颠腿，颇有暗示意味地搂着光的腰，摸索那宽腰带上面的绳结。索鲁斯大帝今年已经接近古稀，很难想象他这个年纪居然还有临幸少妻的精力。他着一晃，有人还偷看到皇后的脚，他没穿足袋，赤着脚踩在木屐上，被自己的丈夫抚摸时脚背绷得直直的，像一轮弯月踩在木桥上。<br/>    光捧着食盒不说话，只是垂着眼，等着索鲁斯的惩罚出口。<br/>    “罚你今晚看完这场戏，不许跟前几年一样提前走。”<br/>    光抬眼看了索鲁斯一眼，似乎有些惊讶，点了点头。<br/>    索鲁斯拍了拍手，演员们都已就位，开始表演给陛下特别准备的余兴节目。<br/>    首先出场的是一个矮小的加雷马男演员，把自己的天眼盖住，穿着人族的衣服。他从森林里出发，手里拿着便宜的铁斧，身旁跟着一个陆行鸟状的坐骑。<br/>    小人在森林里快乐地奔跑起来，遇见酒馆老板啦、卫兵啦还有别的雇佣兵，旧铁斧也换成了上好的白钢斧，小精灵们在他身边跳舞，他要去森林深处杀最强大的魔王了，光嘴角微微上扬，似乎也觉得挺有意思，然而下一幕让他的笑僵在了脸上。<br/>    一只巨大的魔界花上了台，底下安着魔导设备，在舞台上蠕动着触须转来转去，小人被他抓住按到草丛道具后面，一会一条裤子飞出来，一会一件衣服飞出来，再过一会什么都没了，草丛里露出两条腿悬在空中，一颤一颤的，配上男演员敬业的惨叫，大臣们笑得前仰后合，最后草丛后面喷出一股浓稠的白水，魔界花的大舌头舔着嘴唇，从里面钻出来。<br/>    “哈哈哈，真不错。”索鲁斯阴测测地笑着，鼓起了掌。元老们也跟着他一起鼓掌，还有几个人向台上扔自己的手帕，想问问那男演员有没有主人。<br/>    光的脸色逐渐变得灰白，嘴唇颤抖，戏剧还在继续。那位可怜的冒险者，遭遇了魔界花之后又遭遇了小口花，还有巨大的蟾蜍，他中了淫毒，被蟾蜍的大舌头舔，被灰狗挺动着细瘦的公狗腰操干，被蜘蛛绑在洞穴壁上榨精，连他的陆行鸟在舔舐完他的伤口之后都在他身上摩擦双腿之间。<br/>    “怎么，不想看了？”索鲁斯揽着光，掰过他的下巴问他，“惩罚可还没完呢，那就骑上来吧。”<br/>    光还是没什么反应，沉默地骑上索鲁斯的大腿，背对着宴会和舞台，对着皇帝扯开胸襟，扯到一半好像反应过来似的，摸着他的手，让他来扯自己的和装腰带。<br/>    舞台上演到大魔王终于出场了，他用陷阱诓骗冒险者，用尖刺顶弄冒险者，用法杖抽插冒险者，宴会里有人在咽口水，有人在调整自己的裤子，还有人冒着死刑的风险，在直勾勾地看着主位上的活春宫。<br/>    东洲礼服就是这点好，全身一整套，解开之后从背后看什么也看不见，只能看到衣纹上的梅花，而那梅花园里的春色都给陛下一个人赏去了。光跪坐在索鲁斯冰凉的腿甲上分开大腿两只脚被臀部遮去了一半，十个脚趾像一排按大小排列的珍珠，镶嵌在柔软的脚丫月牙上，在索鲁斯的大腿两侧收缩蜷紧放松，过一会再蜷缩得更紧，两只手抓着衣服前襟扯开，佩刀松松垮垮，活脱脱是个袒胸露乳的年轻妈妈，正在给索鲁斯喂奶一般，几乎是同时，舞台上的英雄被魔王打败，陷入黑暗之中时，台下的光也到了高潮，发出和幼年当男孩时一样的短促呻吟，粉舌忙不迭地舔弄着索鲁斯的天眼。<br/>    芝诺斯揉了揉眼睛，他有些看烦了，便扭头看向曾祖父的位置，曾爷爷的膝头本该是他这个最小辈的，然而索鲁斯连一滴奶都舍不得让儿子喝，又怎么可能把膝头给他一个曾孙子坐，所幸芝诺斯不屑于此。<br/>    光在挨操的间隙里微微转了转头，正好对上芝诺斯抬眼。那是一双蓝眼睛，他们同时想。光的目光往瓦厉斯那边瞥了一眼，瓦厉斯正在饮酒，也回看他，光仍是淡淡的，也没什么反应，把头扭了回去，他正被索鲁斯操到骚处，用尽全力忍着在众人面前淫叫。<br/>    “那是什么，”芝诺斯突然问，“那个……一直在晃的。”<br/>    他感觉自己好像看到了一只……猎物。皇家猎场里的红狐，红色的东洲外衣下摆就是他的尾，跟着身体的上下律动甩来甩去，毛皮漂亮，动作机敏，会躲在暗处盯着猎手看，好像会思考一样。<br/>    瓦厉斯擦了擦嘴，答道：“是刀。”<br/>    芝诺斯点了点头：“我也想要一只。”<br/>    第二天，加雷马全国都见到了皇后东方式的新衣，而军备武器部门又有了更多的设计经费。暂时的胜利庆典没有冲昏他们的头脑，加雷马渴望着更多的土地、更多的能源、更多的奴隶，吾等之手，吾等之神！<br/>    连年的征战使这个国家一直处于不稳定的状态，优胜劣汰在这里尤为明显。加雷马人从北洲来到温暖的内陆，每一个人为了留在温暖的土地上都格外拼搏，而那些在战争中流逝的汗水、生命与青春，当皇后穿着东洲的丝绸和阿拉米格的织物出现在广场上的时候，一切都有了意义。<br/>    现在的光就像是太阳身边的辉芒，索鲁斯让他做什么他就做什么，像一个没有感情的偶人，没有喜怒哀乐也没有以前那些任性顽劣，只有操得狠了才能让他开口叫两声。他没有自我，没有形象，人们甚至不再记得他的名字光，只记得他是索鲁斯的皇后，那么他可以被投射任何感情，可以被任何人爱上，可以变为任何人的梦中情人。<br/>    那些不能摆在台面上说的交易再次兴起，只需要花上一点钱找个男妓馆，坐在脏兮兮的小沙发上，那些身材矮小的加雷马族和精灵族或者人族就会接待你，他们把头发染成棕色，带上蓝色的美瞳片给客人口交，一边摇晃屁股一边含混不清地说陛下要是知道了会折磨死我的，演得最像的那个会得到最高的小费。这些男妓们代替皇后承受帝国人的性欲，也代替他倾听他们不为人知的痛苦，忍耐他们压力的发泄。光成为了整个帝国的淫具，他是帝国的皇后，他是帝国所有人的妻子、女儿、母亲。</p><p>第六星历1562年<br/>    “蛮……神？”<br/>    光久违地念出一个词，疑惑地晃了晃脑袋，这东西，他总觉得自己很熟悉。<br/>    索鲁斯靠在椅背上，揉着眉心：“是的，那些艾欧泽亚的……蛮族物种，耗光了地脉的水晶，颤抖着祈求他们的神来帮助他们，还不如向加雷马祈祷更有效呢。真是的，我可不想要一块被耗空了能源的荒地啊。”<br/>    光坐在他身边，拳头紧了又松，最终鼓起勇气问道：“我……我可以去看看吗？”<br/>    索鲁斯歪头看了他一会，忽然笑了起来：“乖孩子，还是别去那种地方了，来，你最喜欢的。”<br/>    索鲁斯给他做了一碗汤，里面有着一根黑漆漆的柔软东西，看起来很有嚼劲，很……美味？<br/>    光接过那个碗，毫不犹豫地一饮而尽，不太好喝，还有一股血腥味，但是他对于这个饮品完全没有抵抗力，看到就会流口水，这可真是许久都没有喝过了。<br/>    喝完了汤的光仍就看着索鲁斯，没一会房间里的温度就热了起来，光眨了眨眼，索鲁斯靠了过来，温柔地吻着他的唇角，胡子扎得光痒痒的，可他心底生出诡异的雀跃。<br/>    “是时候上床躺一会了，乖孩子……”</p><p>第七星历1577年<br/>    “陛下，陛下？”<br/>    书记官端着战报托盘，小心翼翼地将书房的门推开一条缝，寻找着房间的主人。<br/>    “给我吧。”一个温柔沙哑的声音从门缝里传出来，皇后出现在门口。<br/>    “谢谢您！”书记官连忙把战报递给皇后，擦了擦脑门上的汗，松了一口气，果然还是跟皇后打交道轻松啊。<br/>    光回身把门掩好，将托盘放在书桌上，索鲁斯正坐在窗前的软椅那晒太阳，光走过去一看，果然又睡着了。<br/>    “索鲁斯，战报给你放桌上了。”光喊了他一句，踢了踢他的脚，蹲回脚踏上，继续做他自己的事。索鲁斯陛下现在是他的老主顾了，也是唯一一个，盔甲养护的材料、提神醒脑的药茶、胡子护理的工具，留给皇后的事多着呢。<br/>    索鲁斯揉了揉自己的脖子，叹息道：“这具身体也到岁数了啊……”<br/>    索鲁斯今年已经88岁了。<br/>    “光，我有话跟你说。”索鲁斯突然说道。<br/>    光放下手中的活计，抬起头蒙昧无邪地看着他，像小孩子等老师讲课，他被那药洗脑之后反而变回了最初的样子，这么多年过去，他的眼神和第一天见到他时没有什么区别，索鲁斯对他说我需要帮忙，给一根棉花糖光就跟着他来了，一直被带到寒冷的北原，做了他小小的妻子。<br/>    “我曾经说过，我要你老死在这里，看起来，可能我会走得早一点。”<br/>    光睁大眼睛，走过来想要小心翼翼地触碰他的手。<br/>    索鲁斯坐着没动，继续说：“柜子里那把刀，你可以去拿了，我知道你早就想要来玩，不是什么好东西，配你这个废物还算很合适。”<br/>    “那不是礼仪刀吗？”光呆呆地问。<br/>    “……说你蠢你还真是蠢到没边，我早就换过了！”<br/>    “还有，等我走之后，别干那些抱着尸体哭或者是在墓碑前发呆这种事，我看了会笑，也别搭理瓦厉斯那群家伙，你要是连自保都做不到真是白在离宫里呆了这么多年了。”<br/>    索鲁斯说完，挥了挥手，让他出去，光站着没动。<br/>    “怎么还不走？别看了，不会传位给你的。”<br/>    光固执地走过来坐下，让他躺在自己膝盖上，说道：“其实你讨厌人类，是因为他们没法陪伴你对吧？”<br/>    “……”<br/>    “你只是怕孤独而已，可是又最喜欢逞强。”<br/>    “……”<br/>    “儿子死的时候，你那么生气，是气他把你抛下了。”<br/>    “……你记得。”<br/>    “想起一点，我还记得……我还记得我好像不是出生在加雷马共和国时期的人……”<br/>    索鲁斯躺在他柔软结实的腹部，闷闷地笑起来，像是某种奸计得逞：“想起来了也没用，我们已经在时空的夹缝间度完一生了。”<br/>    光想起在自己小的时候，北边就已经有加雷马帝国了，那时已经有了格里达尼亚，那天他背着自制的小弓箭到处冒险，遇到一个身材高大的加雷马人，他说他遇到了麻烦，给他一个棉花糖，想让小小的英雄来帮他一下，接着，他就靠在那人肩膀上睡着了，只记得在黑暗里走啊走啊，他醒来时揉揉眼睛，发现自己躲在那个人暖和的斗篷里，斗篷外面漫天飞雪，他却手脚温暖，趴在那个人肩上，走向一座北国风格的建筑。<br/>    “索鲁斯……”光叹了一口气，只是想要一场陪伴而已，真是他的风格，明明爱得入骨，却偏裹着尖锐刻薄的刺。<br/>    “你睡吧，等你睡着我再离开。”光轻声说。<br/>    “……”<br/>    “……”<br/>    “……”<br/>    “索鲁斯？”<br/>    一代大帝索鲁斯·佐斯·加尔乌斯，他为红莲般的烈火而生，却死在了妻子安宁的怀抱里。<br/>————<br/>    “母亲……大人？不，应该叫您先皇后才对吧。”站在光面前的是瓦厉斯的叔父，他未曾谋面的儿子之一。索鲁斯将子嗣交由外臣名门家养育的弊端显现了，每个继承人都有背后家族和兵力的支持，他对每一个孩子都倾注相等的关照，让每个人都觉得自己有机会，他们都对那个宝座虎视眈眈，王冠、权杖、军队，还有那个象征着权力的……皇后。<br/>    光身着一身黑色的贴身轻甲，刀佩在腰间，身后是索鲁斯·佐斯·加尔乌斯的棺椁。<br/>    “我不会参与你们的争斗，今天我出现在这里，是为了将初代皇帝的遗体送往皇陵安葬，他没有要求过陪葬规格，我会将他葬在皇长子的旁边。”光沉声说道。<br/>    芝诺斯一直在上下打量他，突然出声说了一句：“黑色的刀……比红色更适合你。”<br/>    光对他怒目而视，这些家伙在葬礼上还敢公然调情，索鲁斯的次子趁机走上前，手伸向索鲁斯的棺盖，脸上露出淫邪的微笑：“陛下离世的时候只有母亲在他身边吧，有什么能够证明您的清白吗？您可是有弑君的嫌疑，我看看……”<br/>    话还没落，光的刀刃已经到他脖颈，快到连他贴身的卫兵都反应不过来。这人就是想捏造个莫须有的罪名把光扣在宫里，加雷马地位最高贵的婊子，要是能把他按在那王座上搞一顿……加雷马父子之间完全没有亲情，甚至和母亲之间也尽是乱伦，索鲁斯的后嗣没能继承到他的文韬武略，却偏偏继承了过强的性欲和淡薄的人伦。<br/>    “算了，祖、母，”瓦厉斯几乎是咬牙切齿地念出这个称呼，“各退一步，请吧。”<br/>    瓦厉斯让出了一条路，芝诺斯站在他身后，颇有兴趣地看着光亮刀的样子。<br/>    光向四周望了望，收刀入鞘，皇次子阴毒地瞪了瓦厉斯一眼。光经过瓦厉斯和芝诺斯身边时，他听到瓦厉斯说的话：<br/>    “无论去哪都无所谓，因为最终都会纳入加雷马的版图。”<br/>    光回应道：“我期待那一天到来。”<br/>    离宫的大门终于向他敞开，宫外的天空亮得灼目。</p><p>第七星历1577年 月份未知 日期未知<br/>    如果你今天去格里达尼亚，说不定你还能见到他。他减短了头发，精神很好，看上去只有二十多岁，胸有些鼓囊囊的，背着自制的小弓箭，混迹在找工作的冒险者队伍里。即使是驻颜汤也没有效果这么好的，似乎冥冥之中，他和死亡之间隔了一道高墙，将他和阴暗湿冷的死亡之所隔开。他坐在魔女咖啡馆里读着早报，嘴里叼着一片面包，看到有合适的工作就去应聘，没人不喜欢勤快又寡言的年轻佣兵。<br/>    有时候也能看到一个加雷马青年远远地跟在他身后，躲在水车后面看他猎杀魔物，坐在格里达尼亚的水晶广场上听他给人弹琴，飘在栖木旅馆的窗外看他安眠，可是等他看过来，那个青年就钻进漆黑的以太奔流里了，也许是加雷马皇帝的某个后代吗，又或许是他本人呢？<br/>    无论如何，属于加雷马皇后的历史已经结束了，而属于光的旅途，才刚刚开始。</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>